


Звёзды горят

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Звёзды стали иметь особый смысл для Гуфи после двух определённых событий в его жизни, случившихся в один день.
Relationships: Goofy/Goofy's Wife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Звёзды горят

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Алисе Таррант за то, что подкинула идею и дарила вдохновляющие пинки ♥
> 
> Простите, что вышло коротко. Это лишь мой взгляд на то, что могли представлять из себя события, о которых умалчивает канон.
> 
> Замечательный фан-арт от Алисы Таррант: https://vk.com/wall502664531_78

В ту ночь и звёзды светили ярче, и диаметр луны превышал свой привычный размер. Когда его жена сообщила ему о своей беременности, Гуфи чуть не упал в обморок, а ей пришлось взволнованно тараторить о том, что зря она не взяла с собой нашатырь, ведь знала же, что такое могло случиться. Хорошо, что с Гуфи всё-таки всё оказалось в порядке, и после этого он долго крутил её в каком-то причудливом танце, заставляя звонко смеяться, и через шаг спотыкался о собственные ноги, окрылённый новостью.

Она никак не изменилась. Всё так же искренне смеялась с его выходок и мягко улыбалась, когда Гуфи в очередной раз приезжал из магазина с огромными пачками подгузников, детской одежды и игрушек, хотя она всё ещё была только на первом месяце. Однако изменилась их жизнь. Гуфи пришлось работать за двоих и без выходных. Он был совершенно окрылён, но, к сожалению, его радость не могла заплатить за их съёмное жильё, еду и все необходимые медицинские расходы, поэтому ему приходилось напрягаться как никогда раньше. Но он всё ещё был счастлив. И она это прекрасно видела. Однажды поздно вечером, когда Гуфи только вернулся с работы, она надела ему на глаза повязку и сказала, что приготовила сюрприз.

Гуфи мог чувствовать прохладу, порыв лёгкого ветра и то, что они шли куда-то в гору. Из-за этого в нём даже возникло волнение, а может ли его жена в таком положении подниматься вверх, однако она его заверила, что с ней всё было в порядке, и они уже почти пришли. Вскоре они и впрямь пришли, и она сняла повязку с его глаз. Перед ним располагался весь город, в котором они жили, прям как на ладони. В небольших огнях, он уютно стоял у подножья горы в сумраках позднего вечера. Настолько позднего, что на небе уже горели звёзды. Гуфи так отвлёкся на эту прекрасную картину, что не сразу заметил лежащее перед ними покрывало на траве и корзинку для пикника.

— Ты сама всё сюда принесла? — спросил он.

Девушка мягко улыбнулась:

— Сама.

Гуфи тут же запаниковал:

— Корзина же такая тяжёлая! Почему ты меня не попросила?!

Он сделал шаг в сторону покрывала, но внезапно споткнулся о собственные ноги и чуть не упал. К счастью, супруга успела его подхватить.

— Потому что это был сюрприз, — она взяла его за руку, и они вместе сели на покрывало.

Пикник вышел тихим и скромным. Несколько раз Гуфи ронял бокалы, наливая в них свежий сок, и получал небольшие порезы, нарезая бутерброды, после чего его спутнице приходилось обрабатывать раны. К счастью, она уже была заранее ко всему готова и захватила с собой аптечку. По итогу вечера три пальца Гуфи были перебинтованы, и одна пара брюк запачкана вишнёвым соком. Они долго смотрели на звёзды, а девушка часто спрашивала, что он в них видит.

— Они горят, — отвечал Гуфи, а она с лёгкостью принимала его ответ за должное.

Звёзды и впрямь горели над ними, а в душе образовывался покой.

— Как думаешь, это будет мальчик или девочка? Как мы назовём ребёнка? — спрашивал Гуфи.

— А есть разница? Думаю, когда мы его увидим, то имя придёт само.

Мужчина покачал головой, улыбнувшись, и обнял супругу за плечи, притянув к себе.

В тот вечер волнение потухло, но на следующее утро вспыхнуло новой волной. Костёр беспокойства и смятения образовался внутри Гуфи. Даже обеспечивая своей жене самое лучшее, на что он только был способен со своим заработком, помогая во всём и угождая заботой, он всё ещё чувствовал чёткую напряжённость. Он думал, что это было в порядке вещей, и что все будущие отцы проходят через такое, ведь все знакомые вокруг твердили ему об этом. И даже Пэг, узнав о беременности его жены, незамедлительно с ним связалась, чтобы поздравить. Она сказала, что их двери всегда открыты, когда его сын или дочь появятся на свет, и что они всегда готовы их поддержать, в то время как Пит на заднем плане что-то недовольно ворчал о размножении гуфофского рода. Гуфи был признателен своим друзьям, но его сердце не покидало определённое беспокойство.

И наконец-то этот день настал. Дрожь в коленях и хаос в голове — Гуфи впервые столкнулся с такой сильной паникой, что у него не осталось никакой энергии, чтобы бегать, кричать и беспокоиться. Он словно закаменел. Во рту постоянно пересыхало, из-за чего он наливал в пластмассовый стаканчик воды из кулера в коридоре, а затем тут же расплёскивал всё его содержимое обратно по дороге к месту, где он сидел. Руки тряслись, а в голове было пусто. Роды проходили очень долго. Гуфи чувствовал, что у него кружилась голова, и он начал бредить. Минуты превратились в часы, а часы в года. Ему даже начало казаться, что он стареет, и пережив эти сутки он превратится в поседевшего старика. После ожидания, которое по ощущению тянулось несколько десятков лет, акушер вышел в коридор. Он снял маску и устало провёл по лицу рукой. Внезапно к Гуфи пришёл такой прилив энергии, что он даже сам от себя не ожидал быстроты, с которой подскочил с места и подбежал к врачу.

— Как они?! — встревоженно спросил Гуфи, вглядываясь в усталые глаза.

— Я сожалею, мистер Гуф, — сердце Гуфи упало в пятки. У акушера был хриплый безэмоциональный голос. — Ваша жена скончалась.

Колени Гуфи подкосились, и он упал. Сидя на холодном кафеле, он молча смотрел вперёд. Он чувствовал твёрдую руку врача на своём плече и даже слышал глухое эхо его голоса, однако ничто не могло сравниться с его собственным тяжёлым биением сердца и громким звоном в ушах, заглушающем все звуки и ощущения. Гуфи точно не помнил, что было потом. Он помнил слёзы на своих щеках и свет ламп под потолком, что отражались в белом кафеле больницы. Помнил потерянность и страх, а ещё плач маленького ребёнка.

В какой-то момент глаза Гуфи нашли небольшое окно. За ним было чёрное полотно неба со множеством звёзд. Правда они уже не были такими яркими как раньше, и Гуфи отвёл взгляд, опустив голову. Затем плач ребёнка стал громче, и он почувствовал его вес на своих протянутых руках.

— Это мальчик, — сказала медсестра.

Гуфи молча смотрел на младенца со слезами на глазах.

— Макси…

* * *

Годами ранее, держа за руку сына, Гуфи вёл его вверх по горе. Мальчик на половине пути бодро прыгал и вечно спрашивал, куда они держат путь, а отец ему мягко отвечал, что это сюрприз. Остальную половину пути мальчик ныл, что у него болят ноги, однако в итоге они наконец-то достигли цели. К этому времени на город уже опустились сумерки, и он зажёгся огнями.

— Ух ты, отсюда виден весь город! — восторженно ахнул Макс.

— Ага, ты подожди ещё чуть-чуть!

Вскоре на небе появились звёзды, и Максу захотелось спать. Не удивительно, ведь ему и впрямь было тяжело подниматься в гору, а ещё уже было очень поздно. Сидя на старом покрывале, Гуфи гладил волосы сына, пока тот дремал рядом, и смотрел вверх, на звёзды.

— Они горят, дорогая, — зачем-то сказал он вслух и улыбнулся. Одна из звёзд загорелась ярче.


End file.
